


Honeymoon In Paris

by smothermeinrelish



Category: McLennon Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Bottom Paul McCartney, Champagne, Domestic McLennon, Higher Education Universe, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, McLennon, Mild Smut, Paris Honeymoon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smothermeinrelish/pseuds/smothermeinrelish
Summary: After a perfect honeymoon in Paris, John & Paul prepare for life back home in Edinburgh
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Honeymoon In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is a supplemental fic from the 'Higher Education' McLennon AU I wrote and completed in Autumn 2020. Thank you for all your support and affection for this story.
> 
> For a Happy & Hopeful 2021, this is my New Year's gift to you! 
> 
> Enjoy xoxo
> 
> [@smothermeinrelish](https://smothermeinrelish.tumblr.com)

“Good night girls, we’ll see you tomorrow with lots of souvenirs!!” John excitedly proclaimed. 

“Hey one more thing. We got you a wedding gift, and it arrives when Richie gets into town tomorrow.” Linda held the squirming Winnie, her cheeks pink from a new tooth that made an appearance while they were in France. 

“I hope you like it because we can’t send it back. Anyway, you lads enjoy your last night in the ‘city of love’!” She waved goodbye, as Milly slurped down her cup of rice pudding, and Winnie gummed on her chubby digits.

“Love you girls so much, thanks Linda!” Paul blew a kiss as they hung up the FaceTime call with their beautiful babies and settled into the last night of their perfect honeymoon. 

As soon as the call ended, Paul began shedding out of his damp clothes. They’d gotten stuck in a Spring rain as they walked through the Parc du Champ de Mars after yet another delicious candlelight dinner. Linda rang them for a bedtime snack/tuck-in call right as they were stepping into a hot shower, only to be sidetracked. John had snuck away into the warming shower when his teeth had begun to chatter on the video call. Now he was lounging back into the down pillows on the enormous bed, clean and wrapped comfortably in his terry cloth robe. 

“Mmmm, love, hurry up in there. I need you to be my ‘Big Spoon,’ I can’t get warmed up!”

“In a moment, let me have a quick wash. So demanding you are…” Paul cheekily mocked him. Stripping down to expose his glorious furry backside before his bearded face disappeared into the bathroom.

John reminisced in the room, thinking about their wonderful trip. Seven amazing days of food, art, music and passion was what they had needed. Through their entire relationship, they’d always had the children with them. Well, at least one of them. Although he loved his girls, John and Paul hadn’t had a vacation apart from them. It had been a whirlwind year. One that was better than either of them could have anticipated. With their last night in Paris coming to an end, John had the perfect finish in mind before they headed back home.

The steam from the bathroom spilled out into the suite, Paul was damp and delicious in all his hairy glory. He padded over to the bed, wet arms tangling around his cozy husband.

“So, what shall we do on the last night of our honeymoon?” Paul began to nibble at John’s neck, snuggling close to share body warmth.

“Well, there is one thing I haven’t gotten to do while we were here.” John said a bit pouty in fake disappointment.

“My goodness, just how much DO I have to spoil you for you to be satisfied Mr. Lennon-McCartney? Private museum tours? Seven course meals at Le Cinq. A new Chanel wallet and endless champagne? What could you have possibly missed out on in Paris, darling?” Paul was teasing him now as he shifted and settled in between his husband’s lovely thighs. Being in a much better position to untie the loosely knotted belt.

There was one more attraction in the city that John had yet to conquer. 

“You, my love and that delicious arse of yours taking a ride on MY Eiffel Tower.” John waggled his eyebrows as Paul laughed at his horrible pun. God, he loved this idiot of a man.

“So you’re asking if I want to let you take control tonight?” The flash of arousal in Paul’s eyes told John that he was keen on the idea.

“Well, not completely. I can already tell you’ll be quite the ‘bossy bottom’.” John lifted his hips, already beginning the fun with some light touches.

“Hmm, you can read me like a book, can’t you?” Paul purred, kissing softly at John’s mouth.

“I think I know what I’m getting myself into….” Before Paul could say another word, John took complete control of the situation. Pleasuring Paul in all the ways he needed and deserved after the best honeymoon a spouse could ask for. With a toe curling climax that shook the chandelier crystals above their bed, John knew Paul had enjoyed it immensely. Moments later they were tangled in the plush covers, balcony doors opened to the glittering lights of the city. This was an experience that John wanted to remember forever. 

A ding from Paul’s phone on the nightstand, brought them out of their post lust bubble.

“Who is it now? Don’t they know we are still on our honeymoon?!” John stood up, stark naked and wandered over to the room service cart with chocolate dipped fruits and chilled champagne. His mock irritation was over once he emptied the last few ounces of the glass.

Sweaty and spent laying on his belly, Paul ran fingers through his damp hair and unlocked his iphone.

It was a photo of a puppy, an Old English Sheepdog to be exact:

_ From Linda: Meet Martha, The latest addition to your household xo the girls will love her!! _

“Hey, John you better take a look at this.” Paul wasn’t sure how he would react, but he knew John had mentioned he wanted to get a dog. That was before life had gotten so wonderfully chaotic.

“What is it? Another one of those epic nappy blowouts where the shite reaches up to Winnie’s ears? Good on ya’ lassy for gettin’ it out before we came home.” John found his prediction quite amusing as he shuffled over with a glass of champagne for Paul in his hand.

Turning the photo image to John, the look on his face was priceless. Even without his glasses, John could see the cute face of the pup. Damn, cute animals were his weakness. He only smiled and took another hearty sip from his glass.

“I wouldn’t have expected anything less from being married to you Paul. I’ve already signed up for it all, let’s just keep the fun rolling.”

With a bright clink of their champagne flutes, John kissed his handsome, bearded husband.

“I love you John, truly.” Paul reciprocated the affection while adding more pecks to John’s flushed cheeks.

“And I love you. Now, finish that drink because I’m ready for one more round before we leave this posh suite. Ooh, how about out on the balcony? Feeling adventurous my love?!” 

Paul gulped down the bubbly alcohol in a swift motion before collapsing back into the puddle of duvets. Eyes shut and head spinning from happiness, life was good.

  
  
  



End file.
